I change for you
by rajabmaulan
Summary: Demi sang pujaan hati..., Hinata rela mengubah penampilannya agar terlihat cantik dan berusaha menjadi pintar di depan semua orang , Hanya untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke menyukainya. akankah usaha Hinata berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke ' Prince ice of KHS ' menyukainya ? Warning : AU, OCC, gaje, abal...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****I change for you**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya sensei kishimoto, and Sasuhina milik saya # di tabok para Raider**

**Warning : OCC, gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, dan lain2**

**Pairing : SasukeXHinataX….?**

**A/N : ini fanfic pertamaku tolong di maklumin jika ada kata yang salah atau berantakan.**

**Chaper 1 : Always look you**

**Hinata Pov,**

Semua mata tertuju padamu, semua orang selalu memperhatikanmu. Tak pernah sekalipun orang – orang tidak memperhatikanmu, begitu juga diriku yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Siapa orang yang tidak kenal akan dirimu, jika kalian bertanya kepada setiap siswi di KHS ( Konoha High School ) mereka pasti akan berteriak histeris. Kau adalah seorang pangeran yang begitu sempurna di mata semua siswa maupun guru di KHS, Karna fisik maupun kecerdasanmu, kau begitu sempurna di mata siapapun yang mengenalmu begitu juga diriku.

**End Hinata Pov, **

Perkenalkan tokoh Utama kita dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dia gadis yang pemalu dan juga pendiam dan terkenal sebagai gadis paling culun, jelek, kuno and klasik di KHS, siapa yang tak ingat dengan Hinata dengan penampilan seperti itu semua orang akan mudah mengingatnya. dengan gaya rambut di kepang dua, baju yang selalu kebesaran yang membuat dia jadi terlihat sedikit gemuk, tinggi badan yang bisa terbilang mungil dan jangan lupa kaca mata tebal yang menutup matanya dan tak bisa melihat akan keindahannya. Maka karna semua itulah, siswa and siswi mengenal dia. karna menurut mereka hanya dialah satu-satunya gadis paling jelek di KHS yang terkenal dengan siswa maupun guru yang berwajah rupawan. Mereka sempat heran kenapa bisa gadis seperti Hinata bisa masuk ke KHS ? so jadi satu-satunya yang terpikirkan oleh mereka adalah karena dia adalah seorang dia seorang hyuuga lah maka dari itu dia bisa menjadi salah satu siswa di KHS.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah tanpa memperdulikan teriak histeris para siswi yang melihatnya dan juga tatapan para siswa yang memendang kagum kepadanya. Siapa lagy kalo bukan Uchiha Sasuke pangeran nomor 1 di KHS and juga teman-temannya. Mereka adalah para siswa populer di KHS.

'' wah Teme, sepertinya para fansmu setiap hari semakin banyak saja. '' celetuk seorang pemuda bermata sapphire yang berdiri di samping pemuda yang dia panggil dengan sebutan teme.

'' Tch,Dobe pagi-pagi sudah berisik. '' sasuke hanya memutar bola and jangan lupa dengan wajar datar yang membuat para siswi di KHS pada nose bloed ( gitu bukannya tulisannya ) # di kejar para raider. dengan wajah cemberut Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang di pandang hanya memutar bola mata karna bosan.

Dengan langkah tersegah - segah seorang gadis berambut indigo berlari menuju gerbang sekolah KHS . untung saja dia masih sempat tepat waktu. Telat 1 menit saja Hinata yakin dia tidak akan bisa bersekolah hari ini.

'' hah…., Syukurlah, aku tidak terlambat. '' ucap Hinata dengan menghela nafas

Dengan santai Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil terus bersyukur karna tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah. Tidak sengaja Hinata berpapasan dengan Sasuke and sahabat - sahabatnya, wajah Hinata memerah begitu menyadari bahwa dia perpapasan dengan pujaan sang pujaan hati menunjukan sikap seperti biasanya. Tapi tak apa yang terpenting bagi Hinata asalkan dia bisa selalu melihatnya.

*** I change for you ***

'' Ohayo tenten-san, Temari san, Konan-san '' Tanya Hinata kepada sahabat - sahabatnya.

'' Ohayo Hinata-chan. '' jawab mereka bertiga.

'' kenapa wajahmu memerah Hinata-chan…? '' Tanya Temari dengan nada mengintimidasi, yang ditanya justru bingung haru menjawab apa.

''…A ah,ti-tidak a-ada a-apa - a-apa k-kok,… '' jawab Hinata dengan nada gugup luar biasa. Membuat para sahabat Hinata tambah penasaran . sepertinya jawaban Hinata tidak membuat mereka puas.( makanya para raider kasih jawaban donk ama para teman-teman Hinata )

'' sepertinya aku harus bilang pada Sasuke-san, klo kau menyukainya '' ucap Tenten mantap.

'' ja-Jangan ! Tenten-san, ku mohon. '' jawab Hinata dengan jurus Puppy eyes, sepertinya kali ini Tenten berhasil membuat Hinata buka mulut

'' Ba-baik lah, ano…tadi a-aku tidak se-sengaja be-berpapasan dengan U-Uchiha-san '' jawab Hinata dengan muka merah padam, yang menyamai warna buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Hening melanda…

5 Detik

10 Detik

30 Detik

Hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya Konan membuka suara

'' aku kira ada apa ? ternyata Cuma itu, kau ini Hinata-chan hanya karna berpapasan dengannya saja mukamu sudah merah begitu. Apa lagi kalo berbicara '' ucap Konan sambil geleng-geleng kepala # emang lagu project pop yg judulnya metal vs dugem

''… ''

''tapi aku heran kepadamu Hinata-chan,…? Kenapa kau bisa suka kepada Sasuke-san ? padahal setahuku kau itu tidak suka type pria seperti dia ? '' Ucap Tenten.

'' tentu saja karena dia tanpan dan juga pintar, kau itu bagaimana sih ? '' jawab Temari dengan yakin, klo itulah alasan kenapa Hinata bisa menyukai Sasuke.

'' Tapi bukankah Hinata-chan suka pria yang baik hati…? Dan klo menurutku Sasuke-san itu sama sekali tidak baik hati, dia itu sombong, angkuh and menganggap rendah orang lain '' Ucap Tenten .

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata

'' Waktu dan hati manusia itu berjalan, semakin lama berlalu semakin pergi jauh. Bukankah begitu Hinata-chan…?jadi wajar jika Hinata-chan berubah type pria idaman '' ucap Konan sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Hinata. yang Hinata lakukan hanya menunduk tanpa bisa melihat senyum yang Konan lemparkan ke arahya, Hinata terlalu bingung untuk menjelaskan apa alasanya kenapa dia bisa menyukai seseorang seperti Sasuke dan tanpa Hinata Sadari begitu banyak air mata yang berada di pelupuk matanya and keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa Hinata cegah, sakit ….itulah yang Hinata rasakan begitu mendengar sahabat- sahabatnya tak mendukung perasaannya terhadap pria yang ia cintai. Meski Hinata tau bahwa mereka tak bermaksud jahat kepadanya, mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya.

Tes

Satu tetes

Tes

Dua tetes

Tes

Tiga tetes

Hingga akhirnya, begitu banyak air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinata yang sudah tak terbendung di matanya. sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja menceritakan kepada teman-temannya alasan kenapa Hinata bisa menyukai Sasuke tapi seorang Hyuga Hinata terlalu pemalu dan juga pendiam untuk sekedar mengatakan alasan kenapa bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi seseorang yang special di hatinya. Karna tak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir dengan keadaannya. Langsung saja Hinata keluar dari kelas sebelum ketiga sahabatnya menyadari dirinya sedang menangis. Karna tak memperhatikan sekitarnya

'' Bruukkkkk ''

Sepertinya Hinata menabrak sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang, Hingga bokong Hinata mencium lantai. langsung saja Hinata meminta maaf kenapa orang yang dia tabrak, tapi sebelum Hinata meminta maaf kepada orang yang sudah dia tabrak. Orang itu justru memarahinya.

'' Kau… '' ucap orang itu dengan nada geram '' apa kau tak punya mata, lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Kau menumpahkan minumanku dan membuat bajuku basah'' tanpa melihat siapa yang telah menabraknya Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan nada dingin dan menusuk hati.

Dengan mengumpulkan semua kekuatan yang ada Hinata mendongkak ke atas dan melihat siapa orang yang dia tabrak. Begitu terkejutnya saat dia melihat sepasang bola mata oniks yang memandang mata perak-lavender milik Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat Hinata terdiam begitu tau siapa yang ditabrak begitu juga Sasuke yang langsung terdiam bagitu melihat siapa orang yang menabraknya.

'' go-gomen, U-Uchiha-san ''ucap Hinata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ''… ak-aku t-tidak se-sengaja me-melakukannya. Su-sungguh U-uchiha-san '' ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Jika Hinata mau menatap sebentar saja kearah Sasuke, Hinata akan melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada anggota keluarganya saja . '' .. Bi-biar sa-saya ber-bersihkan ke-kemejamu U-chiha-san .. '' sebelum Hinata meraih kemeja Sasuke untuk membersihkannya. Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. dia tak ingin ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Karna dia benci di perhatikan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. # khu khu khu naïf sekali kau Sasuke padahal kau juga ingin di perhatikan oleh orang-orang yang kau anggap special # di chidori Sasuke, Author tepar di tempat.

Hinata hanya bisa mematung suatu suara menyadarkannya kealam nyata.

'' jangan dipikirkan Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun Memang begitu '' Ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus agar tidak membuat Hinata Khawatir.

'' Sudahlah Sakura, gadis seperti itu jangan kau perdulikan '' Ucap wanita bernama Karin mantap, dengan mata mengejek melihat Hinata seolah-olah mengatakan kasihan sekali kau Hyuuga.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum agar tidak membuat Sakura khawatir. Setelah memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja, Sakura pun pergi menyusul Sasuke beserta Teman-temannya. Yaps dia adalah salah satu siswa Populer di KHS.

*** I change for you ***

dengan langkah gontai Hinata kembali kekelas di mana teman-temannya menunggu, tanpa dia sadari ada sepasang bola mata yang terus memperhatikannya. Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir akan ada dimana dia berbicara dengan Sasuke ataupun di marahin seperti itu di koridor sekolah. Hinata merasa merabrak seseorang. Dalam hati Hinata berdo'a supaya yang dia tabrak kali ini bukanlah Sasuke" kami sama semoga bukan Sasuke yang aku tabrak kali ini " ucap Hinata dalam hati

'' Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan ? '' ucap seorang pemuda dengan senyum Matahari, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto sahabat baik Uchiha Sasuke.

''I-iya a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa '' jawab Hinata yang merona karna di panggil sebutan Hinata-chan oleh Naruto, pipi Hinata merona hebat begitu membayangkan kalau yang memenggil sebutan tadi adalah Sasuke. '' Stop…. '' Teriak Hinata dalam hati, Hinata langsung menampar kedua pipinya begitu membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang begitu lucu di matanya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang bola mata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menahan amarah dan mengepalkan tangan begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan sambil berguman '' Naruto ''

*** To be continued ***

Bagaimana fanfic ini ? : )

Jika jelek tolong di maklumin karna ini fanfic pertama saya # puppy Eyes

Menurut para raider kira2 siapanya yang aku jadiin sebagai saingannya sasuke # minta saran

Tolong Review, kritik dan saran akan membuat saya jadi lebih baik

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****I change for you**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya sensei kishimoto, and Sasuhina milik saya # di tabok para Raider**

**Warning : AU ,OCC, gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, dan lain2**

**Pairing : SasukeXHinataX….?**

**A/N : ini fanfic pertamaku tolong di maklumin jika ada kata yang salah atau untuk chaper 1 kalo tidak memuaskan, dan banyak sekali yang Author salah ketik # menangis ala Spongebob.**

**Di chaper 1 belum banyak adegan Sasuhina nya karna itu baru permulaan cerita. Tapi di chaper 2 ini Author usahain agar adegan sasuhinanya lebih banyak lagi. Terima kasih ^^**

**Chaper 2 : I can do to for you**

**Summary : demi sang pujaan hati, Hinata rela mengubah penampilannya, sehingga terlihat sang pujaan hati meliriknya T_T. Akankah usaha Hinata berhasil mendapatkan Hati sang pujaan yang terkenal sebagai ' Prince ice of KHS '. **

**Semoga para raider sudi membacanya, Mohon bimbingan para senpei # bungkuk-bungkuk. **

**Happy reading ^_^**

Temari, Tenten, Konan dan Hinata adalah empat sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan, persahabatan mereka di mulai dari kelas 1 di KJHS ( Konoha Junior High School ). Sudah banyak yang mereka ketahui tentang kepribadian masing-masing dan juga type orang yang mereka sukai, karna itulah mereka heran dengan Hinata…? Karna setahu mereka Hinata menyukai pria yang baik hati. bukannya pria sombong dan angkuh seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Meski mereka tak memungkiri pesona ' Prince ice KHS ' tapi tetap saja mereka Heran kenapa Hinata bisa menyukai Sasuke, dan tidak ingin memaksa Hinata untuk memberitahu alasan kenapa seorang Hyuuga Hinata bisa mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

'' Hinata-chan dari mana saja kau ini ? '' Tanya Temari yang duduk di belakang Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu memberikan senyum getir tak ikhlas kepadanya, mengingat kejadian yang terjadi. Melihat reaksi Hinata yang seperti itu, membuat sahabat-sahabatnya khawatir ' apa yang sebernarnya telah terjadi ' ucap para sahabat Hinata dalam hati.

'' Ohayou, Minna '' tanya seorang pria berambut perak dan sebagian wajah tertutup Masker.

'' Ohayou, Sensei '' jawab para murid .

'' Sensei, kemana sampai terlambat 1 jam pelajaran '' tanya Naruto, kepada Senseinya . yang di tanya justru tertawa renyah seolah-olah tidak ada beban sama sekali.

'' Aha ha ha..tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek di…. ''

'' BOHONG…. '' Teriak seluruh murid yang ada di kelas XI-4, memotong kalimat Sensei mereka yang belum selesai tentu saja minus Sasuhina yang kelihatannya tidak peduli dengan keterlambatan Sensei mereka. ' Dasar murid-murid durhaka ' inner Kakashi . # sebenarnya siapa yang durhaka :/ ? bukannya Kakashi sendiri yang durhaka kepada murid-muridnya . di jitak Kakashi # Author cemberut. Udah-udah dari pada Author berantem dengan Kakashi mendingan lanjut ke cerita aja.

Kakashi : memangnya siapa yang ngajak berantem duluan…!

Author : iya-iya Author minta maaf, lho ! kok Author yang minta maaf sih # cemberut # Harusnyakan Kakashi yang minta maaf ke Author ! # di lempar para raider, oke-oke kita lanjut.

*** I change for you ***

''Tadaima ''

'' Okenari '' ucap ibu Hinata.

Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung saja dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya '' Hah…. '' helaan napas Hinata '' Benar juga kata Konan-san '' guman Hinata entah kepada siapa. Hinata terus memikirkan apa yang di katakana Konan tadi di sekolah .

'' Hinata cepet turun, ! temen-temanmu datang '' perintah ibu Hinata

'' Eh..iya kaa-san '' jawab Hinata kepada ibunya, dia tidak berfikir kalau teman-temannya akan langsung datang kerumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Padahal Hinata berfikir kalau temen-temannya akan berkunjung kerumah nanti malam, bukannya sekarang . Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas '' Hah '' sepertinya Hinata harus menetapkan hati untuk memberitahu kepada teman-temannya , kenapa dia bisa menyukai Sasuke.

Tatapan mengintimidasi yang teman-teman Hinata lemparkan kepadanya membuat nyali Hinata menciut. Tenten, Temari, dan Konan langsung menarik Hinata, agar Hinata duduk di sebelah mereka 'mengerikan ' inner Hinata menjerit.

'' Hai '' sapa Hinata kepada teman-temannya.

'' Sudah jangan basa-basi, cepat ceritakan alasanmu menyukai Sasuke ? '' sergah Temari yang sudah tidak sabar mendengarkan cerita dari Hinata.

'' Jadi Hinata-chan , kau akan memberitahu kami alasanmu kenapa bisa kau menyukai Sasuke '' Tanya Konan kepada Hinata, yang ditanya justru memainkan kedua jarinya tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup. Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menjelaskan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya .

'' Eh, a ano…ta-tapi kalian berjanji u-ntuk ti-tidak menertawakanku ka-kalau a-ku bi-bicara yang sesugguhnya '' ucap Hinata dengan terbata menandakan bahwa dia sedang gugup. mereka bertiga bertukar pandang dan mengangguk tanda mereka setuju, mereka bener-benar penasaran alasan Hinata bisa menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang , Hinata mulai dengan hati-hati agar dia tidak terlalu malu untuk menceritakannya. '' …eto…..ehm, jadi be-begini ceritanya… ''

**Flasback on, **

Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu saat Hinata baru lulus sekolah di KJHS. Hinata memutuskan datang ke Konoha High School untuk melihat pengumuman penerimaan Siswa baru di KHS, sepertinya hari ini Hinata adalah hari sial bagi Hinata begitu dia menyadari menabrak seseorang.

'' Brukkkkk ''

Hinata yang pasrah jika bokongnya mencium lantai. tapi beberapa detik berlalu yang Hinata rasakan adalah sepasang lengan kekar yang menangkap tubuhnya, dengan perlahan tapi pasti Hinata membuka matanya. Mata Hinata membulat dengan sempurna ketika dia melihat wajah dari seseorang yang menangkapnya begitu dekat dengannya. Hanya beda beberapa senti dari wajahnya, wajah yang sangat rupawan,kulit yang pucat, hidung yang manjung, bentuk rahang yang tegak dan bibir berwarna merah muda yang tipis, di sebelah kanan sudut bibir terdapat tahi lalat yang begitu kecil hampir tidak terlihat. Muka Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus begitu sadar terpesona oleh Sasuke, melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah membuat Sasuke menyeringai. ' Menarik ' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menyeringai hanya bisa mematung, sampai sebuah suara mengembalikan kesadaran mereka. karna tidak ingin ditanya macam-macam tentang apa yang terjadi, Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hinata. Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, yang dia alamatkan kepada Naruto.

'' Hai, Teme…apa kau sudah melihat pengumumannya '' Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

'' Hn '' hanya dua konsonan kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bernama Naruto, mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu datar dan dingin serta aura gelap yang Sasuke keluarkan. Membuat Hinata bergindik ngeri melihat hal itu, Hinata hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati ' Kami sama,..semoga saja aku tidak usah berurusan lagi dengan makhluk ciptaan Kami sama yang satu ini . '

'' Go-gomen…, a-aku tidak se-sengaja me-menabrakmu a-aku…, '' tenggorokan Hinata seperti tercekik oleh sesuatu begitu melihat tatapan Sasuke begitu tajam, seolah-olah berkata ' Diam atau kau mati '

Glek ! gadis berambut indigo itu menelan ludah. tubuh Hinata lemas seketika, begitu menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke, tapi tidak untuk para siswi KHS yang melihatnya.

Melihat ada keanehan dengan gadis yang berada di sebelah sahabatnya Naruto hanya menekuk alisnya tanda tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

'' ….A-aku be-benar-benar m-minta m-maaf, d-an te-ter-ima ka-kasih su-sudah me-nolongku, '' begitu selesai mengucapkan kata -kata itu, Hinata langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauhin pemuda itu. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata berlari seperti itu, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

'' …Me, Teme…, '' teriak pemuda bernama Naruto kepada Sasuke merasa namanya di panggil langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

'' Berisik, Dobe kau ingin membuat telinganku menjadi tuli dengan berteriak seperti itu ''

'' Aha ha ha, suaraku ini tidak mungkin membuatmu tuli Teme, jika seandainya kau tuli pun itu bukan karna diriku melaikan karna teriakan histeris para fansmu, kya…. SASUKE-kun, SASUKE-kun aku mencintaimu, kya,,,,,SASU-pyon , '' ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dia buat feminine menirukan para fans Sasuke, dengan menekan Nama Sasuke di setiap teriakannya. yang selalu berteriak histeris jika bertemu dengan Sasuke.

'' Tch Dobe, sekali kali kau berteriak seperti itu kepadaku, ku lempar kau dari atap Sekolah '' Ancam Sasuke kepada Naruto dengan nada geram.

'' Lempar saja! aku tidak takut '' tantang Naruto balik, sepertinya ancaman Sasuke kepadanya tidak membuat Naruto takut sekalipun. Hingga membuat Sasuke memberikan deathglare-nya kepada Naruto.

**Hujan deras mengguyur konoha**.

'' Kau belum pulang '' Hinata tidak menjawab, dia terlalu takut untuk berurusan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berfikir sebentar '' aku pulang duluan '' sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengajak Hinata pulang bersamanya, dengan alasan tidak membawa payung. Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan pulang sendiri.

Hinata benar-benar takut kepada Sasuke, menurutnya Sasuke adalah orang tidak baik. Karena itu Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak dekat-dekat ataupun berurusan dengan Sasuke.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang, Hinata seperti melihat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

'' Meoong ''

'' Kau lapar '' Hinata bisa melihat senyum Sasuke..

DEG

Entah kenapa jantung Hinata jadi berdetak lebih kencang begitu melihat pemandangan itu.

'' Emh..Hanya ini makanan yang tersisa di bekalku '' melihat Kucing itu makan dengan begitu lahap membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

'' Maaf '' Ujar Sasuke lirih '' Aku tak bisa membawamu pulang karena di Apartementku tidak diperbolehkan membawa binatang peliharaan '' ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung meletakan payungnya, agar si kucing tidak kehujanan sementara dirinya langsung menerobos hujan yang begitu deras. Tanpa dia sadari ada sepasang bola mata perak-lavender yang memperhatikannya. Senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata. Hinata 'pun memutuskan membawa kucing beserta payung Sasuke. setelah sampai dirumah Hinata mendapat omelan dari Hiashi, tapi pada akhirnya Hinata di perbolehkan untuk memelihara Kucing yang dia bawa.

**Flasback off,**

'' Begitulah ceritanya ''

Hening Melanda

10 Detik

20 Detik

30 Detik

1 menit

'' Aha.. ha.. ha.. '' gelak tawa terdengar di ruang tamu rumah Hinata, yang di tertawakan justru mengembungkan pipi tanda dia sedang kesal.

'' Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka alasanmu menyukai Sasuke kar..ha.. ha.. ha.. karna, Sasuke rela kehujanan de, ha ha demi seekor Kucing '' Hinata menangguk

''Ehprr '' Konan tidak kuasa menahan tawanya mendengar alasan Hinata yang menurutnya konyol, hanya karna seekor Kucing. Hinata memendam rasa suka kepada Sasuke.

'' Aha ha ha lucu , lucu sekali kau Hinata, '' tawa Temari semakin Keras

'' Sudah-sudah jangan menggoda Hinata lagi '' lerai Tenten kepada teman-temannya

'' Memangnya menurutmu tidak lucu ?, mana ada seorang gadis menyukai seorang pria hanya karna pria itu menolong seekor kucing '' tanya Temari kepada Tenten

'' Benar juga sih '' Tenten membenarkan pernyataan Temari.

Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah padam mendengar celotehan teman-temanya, antara malu, kesal dan juga lucu semuanya menjadi satu . Hinata membenarkan perkataan teman-temannya yang menganggap semua itu konyol, itulah alasannya kenapa Hinata tidak ingin menceritakan kepada teman-temannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu memang benar adanya bahwa Hyuuga Hinata menyukai Uchiha Sasuke karna dia menolong seekor Kucing.

'' Kalau menurutku itu keren '' Hinata membuka suara, rona merah mulai menjalar dikedua pipinya dengan malu-malu Hinata mengatakan pendapatnya kepada teman-temannya, yang membuat Temari, Tenten dan Konan menoleh kearahnya.

'' Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang seperti itu '' Hinata menghirup Oksigen sebanyak-banyak lalu berkata

'' Jika dengan Binatang saja dia bisa sebaik itu apalagi dengan manusia '' mereka tertegun mendengarkan ucapan Hinata

'' dia hanya terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan kebaikan hatinya kepada orang lain'' ucap Hinata tulus.

Temari, Tenten dan konan hanya tersenyum menggapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Jeda beberapa saat

''Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan. '' Konan melempar senyum kepada Hinata

'' Entahlah, aku tidak tahu '' jawab Hinata

'' Eh, Hinata apa kucing yang kau bawa kerumah itu adalah mio '' Tanya Temari

'' Emh, iya kucing itu adalah mio ''

'' Ayo kita lakukan !'' Temari menggenggap tangan Hinata, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

'' Maksudku, ayo kita buat Sasuke menyukaimu '' ujar Temari kepada teman '' Ehhhhhhhhh '' mendengar teriakan dari mereka Temari mendengus kesal '' Kalian ini mendengarkan perkataanku tidak sih ? '' sewot Temari yang merasa di abaikan.

'' Benar, ayo kita buat Sasuke menyukaimu '' timpal Tenten sejutu dengan ide Temari

'' Kalian yakin ? '' Konan ikut berbicara, mereka bersiap mendengarkan karna apapun yang keluar dari mulut Konan pastinya bermanfaat.

'' Maksudmu apa Konan ? ''

'' Kalian tahu 'kan siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke'' jeda beberapa saat '' Dia a.k.a '**Prince ice of KHS ' **apa kalian lupa ? ''

''…..''

''…..''

''…..''

Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara

'' Jika kalian yakin, '' Konan memberikan senyumanannya '' Kita harus berusaha keras untuk membuat itu terjadi '' ucap konan dengan tangan menopang wajahnya menandakan dia sedang berfikir.

'' Lalu,, apa yang harus kita lakukan ? ''

'' Yang aku dengar '' ucap Tenten dengan serius '' Sasuke itu menyukai gadis yang **Cantik** dan juga **Pintar**'' ujar Tenten dengan menekankan kata cantik dan pintar pada kalimatnya.

Konan tersenyum '' Itu artinya kau harus benar-benar berusaha Hinata. Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan ''

'' Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan '' ucap Temari, semua menggangguk setuju.

Hinata tidak tahu apa dia harus mengikuti saran yang temannya berikan atau tidak, tapi melihat antusias yang teman-temannya berikan kepadanya Hinata tidak bisa melonak kebaikan teman-temanya yang mereka berikan kepadanya.

'' Arigato Minna '' ujar Hinata memeluk teman-temannya, dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya

*** I change for you ***

'' Brugg''

'' Kau mau buah mangga '' Hinata kaget bukan main mendengar suara itu

Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba berada didepannya dan menawarkan buah mangga kepadanya.

'' U-uchiha-san '' Hinata hanya memaikan kedua jarinya, bingung itulah yang Hinata rasakan

'' Hn ''

Merasa mendengar suara Hinata'pun mendongkak keatas dan betapa terkeju ketika dia tahu Sasuke sedang menatap. Rona merah menjalan ke kedua pipi Hinata '' A, ano-''

'' Kau mau buah mangga atau tidak '' potong Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk dan mencoba mengambil buah mangga itu, dengan tangan gemetar Hinata mengambil buah itu dari tangan Sasuke. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan

'' Eh, a-arigato '' dengan rona merah mengiasi wajahnya Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sasuke.

'' A, ano..ehm ke -? ''

'' Jika kau ingin berbicara, bicaralah tak perlu ragu '' Potong Sasuke , wajah Hinata benar-benar merah mendengar Sasuke berbicara kepadanya. Jika ada lomba wajah paling merah saya yakin Hinata pasti menjadi juaranya # di jyuuken Hinata

'' Da-dari mana U-chiha-san mendapatkan b-uah m-mangga ini '' Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke atas, Hinata'pun mengikuti arah jari Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti ' tunggu , jika buah mangga ini dari atas pohon itu -artnya dia mencurinya ' batin Hinata tidak percaya

'' Pemiliknya yang memberikan buah itu '' ucap Sasuke datar, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Hinata hanya ber'oh'ria. '' Tadi ada anak kucing di atas pohon dan sepertinya tidak bisa turun '' ucap Sasuke memasang wajah datar.

'' Lalu, Uc-chiha-san menolong Kucing itu ? ''

'' Hn '' mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuatnya tidak mengerti, ' Hn , itu artinya apa ? ' batin Hinata

'' Sasuke ''

''Eh'' Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke

'' Panggil aku Sasuke jangan Uchiha ''

'' Ta-tapi..a-ka,a-?'' sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

'' Jika kau memanggilku Uchiha, kau seperti memanggil Ayahku ''

'' A-aku, ehm ''karna melihat Hinata yang berusahan mengelak, Sasuke'pun menambahkan '' Kau mengerti ! '' Ancam Sasuke. Tanpa pikir pangjang Hinata menjawab '' H-Hai '' Hinata menerutuki kebodohannya. Hanya dengan mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu dingin., dia tidak mampu menolak apa yang dikatakan Sasuke atau mungkin Hinata tidak mampu Menolak pesona Sasuke .

'' I-iya Uc-hi maksudku S-sasuke-san ''

'' kun''

'' Eh ''

'' Pakai sunfix-kun '' Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar . Sasuke baru saja memintanya memanggil naman kecilnya di tambah dengan sunfix-kun ' inner Hinata tak percaya.

'' S-sasuke-kun'' Sasuke tersenyum tipis sangat tipis mendengar Hinata menyebut nama kecilnya, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya agar Hinata tidak bisa melihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke malas, dan ingin menolak permintaan pemilik pohon mangga yang memintanya mengambil beberapa buah mangga langsung dari atas pohon. Setelah dia menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing.

Dari diatas pohon Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang berlajan, senyum mengembang di wajah tampanya. Dia menunggu Hinata mendekat begitu merasa Hinata sudah berada didekatnya, Sasuke langsung melompat dari atas pohon. Khu khu khu naïf sekali kau Sasuke # di lempar Sasuke

Hinata melihat punggung Sasuke mulai menjauh dan bergumam '' Aku akan melakunnya, Akan aku lakukan itu agar membuatmu suka kepadaku '' sepertinya malam ini Hinata akan bermimpi Indah.

_*** To be continued ***_

Balasan Review :

**Pingki954 :** gx salah senpei minta rooklee jadi saingannya Sasu ? Para raider yang lain setuju gx ? kalau yang lain pada setuju aku sih tidak apa-apa # di lempar Hinata FC

**Kensucha :** Makasih, review laginya

**Yuki :** boleh juga kalo sainganya Sasu itu gaara

**Umi Solihati :** Honto nii, arigato Senpei

**Onpu Azuka** : iya nanti kupikirkan Saingannya Sasu itu Siapa

Terima Kasih Untuk para raider yang sudah menreview

_**Arigato Minna ^ - ^**_


End file.
